Hanging On With A Thread
by IWriteFromMyHeart120
Summary: Bella has been living with Charlie since she was 3. She has a best friend Alice Cullen. No one knows their secret expect Bella. But one day, someone takes it to far with Bella and she's hanging on by a thread. Will Bella survive? How will everyone react? Who knows...
1. Chapter 1: The Question

**Hey everyone! Heres another fanfiction from me again. Check out my other storyy! :D! I promise to update as soon as I can. I'll do my best. Sometimes I have a writers block so I don't get to update right away like I want to. ANYWAY. ENOUGH with my rambling.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Question

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm from Phoenix, Arizona. My best friend is named Alice Cullen. She's has a secret that I can't tell you, but maybe you'll find out. She's everything to me. She's helped me through my break ups, through my stages, through everything. I live in Forks, Washington all my life, well sorta.

My mother and her husband (new) decided to leave me at my fathers doorstep when I was 3. I've lived here in Forks ever since. I found out Alice's secret when I was 13, that's when I meant them. The Cullens. They can see, like you and I, they can feel, touch, kiss, breath, almost everything like you and I. They just have_ enhanced_ abilities.

It's the first day of school. I'm now 17, my junior year. Alice comes over everyday to get me ready for school, expect for the days when she doesn't go. Today, is not one of those days.

"BELLLLA!" I hear screaming from downstairs, knowing Charlie (my father) is awake and Alice is here.

"Come upstairs Alice, I'm awake." I say.

I don't hear her coming up the stairs and I go back to my daily routine of getting ready for school.

"What are you wearing today, Bella?" I jumped, as Alice said that.

"Jeans, shoes, a shirt, and a sweatshirt." I said, looking at her with that look of, _don't make me dress up._

"Nope, you're wearing something else. I've picked it out for you and you just LOVE it!" She giggled and handed me a box.

I sighed, opened it, inside there was a pair of black skinny jeans, a vest, & a short sleeve dress shirt. I do love it, honestly.

"What, no matching shoes?" I said, jokingly.

"What am I new at this, do you expect me to show up here with NO matching shoes! Of course I brought matching shoes silly! Now go get a shower and get dressed before we are late!" She skipped out of the room and down the stairs.

I laughed. She was honestly, my favorite person in the world.

* * *

**REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.**

**Oh, heres a cookie (::) ← take one.**


	2. Chapter 2: School

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Theres been a lot going on in the last few months, I just haven't had the time. But I love all of you. Alright, heres the next chapter. Please read and review, it will mean a lot.3.**

Chapter 2: School

I got out of the shower and put on the clothes Alice had brought for me. Skinny jeans, black, heels, black, and a cute over the shoulder shirt that was indeed, black. Alice did my hair. She put half of it up and let the other half down and decided to put a black rose in my hair.

"There!" she said, "You're perfect."

I laughed, "Alice, you're perfect. C'mon, we're going to be late."

We both hopped down the stairs, gave Charlie as kiss on the cheek and left for school in Alice's Porsche.

There wasn't really much to look forward to at school. There was dances, and pep rallys. There was your jocks and your goths. There was just about everything. _Literally._ Like any other teenage misfit, I had a girl best friend and a guy best friend. No one really knew him because he hadn't gone to this school all that long, he recently moved from the Rev's school in La Push to hang out with a bunch of pale faces, as he would say. He wasn't happy that his father made him move to the high school but hell, I thought it was good for him. Not Jacob. He had other ideas in mind.

I got through first block, second block, third block and fourth block, with an ease, writing down notes and listening to my teachers was always a favorite (not) of mine. No one really understood our friendship. No one understood how this relationship worked. Ha, not even me. I didn't either. I had no idea. Blah, now I'm just going on and on.

Anyway, next came lunch. My favorite time. We had an hour of it and what better way to spend it was with friends. Lucky me, I had all the Cullens and Jacob in my lunch. You know what I did when I found that out the first day of school? I jumped, up and down, like a moron.

Jacob had just really gotten to know Alice more so over the summer when we would hang out. Alice had three brothers, Jasper, Edward and Emmett and one sister, Rosalie. Rosalie was cold-hearted and hated everyone who tried to screw with her family or Emmett. I was lucky and I was apart of that family and she didn't hate me as much as I thought. We talked a lot over the summer and found out that she envys me. For what reason, I will never know. Jasper and Alice were together. They aren't blood related. They were adopted into a family. Their parents are Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Rosalie and Emmett were together as well, again not blood related. Totally different people. Rosalie had saved Emmett and Jasper had found Alice. Long story guys, long story. Edward was just always his pissy self and never liked anyone, especially Jacob. Why? I had no idea. Edward hated I was best friends with Jacob and that he didn't have my friendship like that.

Lunch was always fun. We would sit and talk and we would goof around with each other, but today. I didn't get that feeling. It was going to be a horrible day.

Jacob had sat down next to me and smiled at me sweetly. Men, always up in my grill. Why? Because Alice dresses me like a girl and won't let me dress myself.

Alice sat down on the other side to my left and Jacob was on my right. Everyone had just filled in than, expect, Edward. Low and behold he was going to start problems. He got up really quick and moved away, leaving the cafe.

Jasper stood up, "I got him.." he sighed, jogged and went after Edward.

"Why does he always start this stuff? Like can't we have a normal lunch without him being all pissy?" Alice had asked.

"No," Emmett said, "we can't."

**Review.**

**(::) ← Cookie.**


	3. Chapter 3: Everybody's Own Sanity

**Heres the Third Chapter. Enjoy everyone.(:**

* * *

Chapter 3: Everybody's own sanity

Jaspers Point Of View:

_Again. _I had to go after my brother. _Again_, he couldn't stand the thoughts of Jacob about Bella. But he had to get over it eventually. But he never will. _Again_, he was throwing a show. This is twice in a week now, hes gotten mad and has walked away. I'd rather him just hit him and get over it. But no, he won't. I'm not one for violence, unless needed, but this, _this_ has gone on to long.

I'm Jasper Hale. Husband to Alice Cullen. I'm _different_ from you and everyone else. I've been around a lot longer, done more stupid things in my life than you probably will ever have the chance to. So please, when I say, _don't trust us._ Don't. You see how we are already.

Edward was sitting by the stairs and had his head in his hands, I looked at him and sighed.

"Edward," I said, "Edward, you can't keep doing this. It's going to turn into an everyday thing and it's going to be to much. If you'd just open up to Isabella you wouldn't have this problem."

"Jasper," he looked straight at me after I said the last part, "if it wasn't for the fact I could hear every damn thing that boy is saying, _we_ wouldn't have this problem. I wouldn't get so mad that I need to walk away. He needs to keep his thoughts and feelings to himself. If you're _stupid_ enough, you'll realize Bella, has never thought about her and I that way. So lay off."

"Edward, if I _lay off_ than whats the point of even trying with you? You're so afraid. Your a coward and you just won't try. How do you think Alice and I made it this far? We tried. Rosalie and Emmett, Mom and Dad. They have all tried. We're just waiting on you to make the move. Make your feelings known. Take her out, do things with her. Girls love that. Trust me."

"Jasper, Bella isn't that kind of a girl."

"Bella and every other girl is their own type. I don't know much. I'm just a male. You just gotta learn to read Bella like a book. Once you get that down, knowing what's wrong with her and knowing what she wants to do will be easy. Take this time and get to know her. Now, we have less than twenty minutes left of lunch. Let's go back. I'm sure Jacob left for his class."

"How do you know?"

I just looked at him and that look said it all. He laughed to himself and got up and we walked to finish lunch.

**Bella's Point Of View: **

There was a lot of talk about Edward, after Emmett had made the comment he did. No one understood why he was acting the way he did. Only Jasper did. Jasper knew Edward inside and out. They could have been brothers, because they knew everything about each other. That's the bond I had with Alice, she knew me so well, she read me like an open book.

There was still talk about Edward and how he needs to learn to get his panties out of a bunch. Just a lot of comments, that kind of upset me. We weren't ever close, even when I was around all the time because of Alice. I looked up to him as a big brother. It just upset me. I'm a girl. Everything upsets me.

Anyway, Jasper and Edward had come back and they had sat down and starting talking between themselves. Jacob had left for class early. He always leaves lunch early. For some odd reason, I think he must have a girlfriend that he walks to class or something. No one knows.

The bell rang for block six and we all hugged and say our byes after we had made plans to hang out after school. That was Edward's idea. The look on everyone's face was priceless. It was the first good idea he's ever come up with in the years I've known him.

**Review! :3.**

**(::) ← Cookie. Only take one.**


End file.
